The Power
by finalfantasygrrl
Summary: written by my lil bro. Dante and Trish as kids, they meet Mundus in a whole new way. Dante recieves his first Devil powers and Trish blows up a car ^_^


The Power  
  
Disclaimer: me and my lil bro own nothing. Dante and Trish and Mundus are Capcom's property. The shiny and magnificent car is ours, however. ^_~  
  
"I'm so exhausted!" complained Dante to Trish as they walked towards the bus stop to go home. They decided to take a nap on a green patch of grass underneath a large oak tree forgetting that their bus was leaving any second. Dante and Trish were too worn out because it was P.E. day at their school and everyone played handball all day.  
  
An hour later, Trish woke up and the whole city seemed to have changed in some spooky, bizarre manner. "Ahhh!" Trish screamed in horror. Her piercing scream awoke Dante quicker than a wink of an eye. Dante and Trish, with their mouths opened, just stared at the new surroundings for a few minutes. They started to walk around curious of what they might find. They found a decrepit, gigantic mansion. They just realized that they were starving and thirsty and wondered if there was anything to eat or drink inside the badly kept mansion that was in need of a gardener.  
  
Trish cowardly announced, "You go first." Slowly Dante walked step by step closer to the decrepit door. He saw a doorknocker that looked like a demon, and he picked it up with a very firm grasp and slammed it hard on the door. It seemed the door was going to fall down from the powerful slamming of the doorknocker, but it opened invitingly with an annoying screeching sound that told Trish and Dante it had to be oiled.  
  
They slowly walked in yelling, "Hello? Is anyone here?" There was no answer. "Maybe the owner of this house is upstairs." They made their way towards the stairs swatting unpleasant cobwebs out of the way. The cobwebs were full of fly corpses and other rotting body parts of various dead insects. Dante looked up at the stairs and there were rows and rows of stairs all spiraling upward. The stairs were very old, but somehow they stayed up just fine. There was a whining creak for every step they took. Trish complained for about ten minutes all the way up the stairs, but seemed like 2 hours. They reached the top almost collapsing in exhaustion. Dante sighed in relief, "Finally!" Trish was very curious of her surroundings because she was standing right in front of a large doorway that was at least 20 feet tall, and there was walls made out of old, red bricks. Dante mumbled, " I wonder how we will open this door?" Trish yelled, "Open Sesame!" Dante sarcastically announced, "I don't think that will work." They both sat there pondering the situation until Dante leaned against one of the bricks in the wall and the brick pressed in like a button. The door opened magically and mysteriously.  
  
They entered with great amazement while the door slammed behind them. The room looked like it was brand new. It had white marble all over it and looked like a church. There were big pillars in it and an enormous statue of a man sitting in a chair. All of a sudden, a deep booming voice that was thunderous and earsplitting bellowed, "I was expecting you." Dante and Trish looked around and discovered that no one was in sight. Dante said in a trembling voice, "Who are you and where are you?" Suddenly, the statue stood up with crumbling cement falling all around as if the statue had something live inside of it. The booming voice yelled, "I am Mundus ruler of the underworld! I am plotting to take over your world and my first plan is to destroy you, Dante!" Dante looked very bewildered. What could he possibly want with me? "Why are you after me?" replied Dante. Mundus was silent for a second, then he angrily said, "Five hundred years ago, I was trying to rule this world of yours, but your father, the legendary dark knight Sparda, defeated me with his powers. No one knows how he got those powers, but they were a great deal stronger than mine. Now I brought you here, so I can destroy you before you get your powers. Then I can rule the world! Muahaha!"  
  
Dante whispered to Trish, "He's kind of freaky, huh? Maybe we should run." So they started running towards the door, but the door was shut, and there was no handle to open it. They ran into a corner behind a pillar that seemed to have brand new marble. Trish felt something wet and swiftly backed away from Dante as she thought- Maybe Dante got a little too excited. However, the liquid started trickling over to Dante. When it reached Dante, Dante started to remember that he was extremely thirsty so he drank some. Then, Trish drank the liquid.  
  
Dante turned into a blue demon like monster with wings. Trish complained, "Hey, why don't I get cool powers like yours?" Trish pointed to Dante and a powerful lightning bolt came from her finger and almost hit Dante. However, Dante's new lightning fast reflexes helped him out, and he quickly moved his head to the right. They both said with bulging eyes and amazement, "Cool!" just as Mundus came around the corner.  
  
Mundus explained, "That's funny, this is were I found your father, Sparda, the day he defeated me!" Mundus saw the liquid in the corner and backed away in disbelief. He shouted with a stutter and a little fear, "Ho, Holy, Holy, Holy water- the only thing that gives people demon like powers. You already drank it!" Then, he looked at Dante and Trish and started to quiver.  
  
Quicker than a speed of light, Mundus grew wings twice the size of Dante and Trish. Dante noticed that a figure that looked like a fireball was forming in Mundus' hand as Trish and Dante jumped behind a pillar. They heard a shrilling explosion pound away at the pillar. Trish ran out and started pointing at Munus and there was once again a powerful lightning bolt that came from her fingers and hit Mundus right on his chest. He flew back ten feet and smashed into a pillar. Then, Dante came out from behind the pillar and started shooting fireballs from the palm of his hand, and it hit Mundus once again right on his chest and smashing him into the pillar.  
  
The pillar came crashing down at Mundus. Mundus yelled from underneath the rubble and ashes, "If you defeat me, then you will meet your maker ya know?" (A/N: Rajin imitation from ff8) Dante said bravely, "Two lives are better than billions you know Mundus!" Then, a fierce raging dragon came from inside of Dante and went through Mundus. The dragon banished him from our world for another 500 years. Dante and Trish never died because of Dante's strange unique dragon power. His father, Sparda never had this power so he died.  
  
Dante and Trish suddenly awoke under the oak tree on the nice green patch of grass. This time they found themselves in their world. Dante and Trish started walking home as Dante bragged smiling, "Each generation seems to get stronger." Trish gave Dante a funny look and sighed, "Too bad we don't have our powers anymore." Dante responded, "Yeah, it was fun while it lasted."  
  
Then Trish said, "Hey Dante, look at that car over there! It looks really shiny and magnificent." Trish pointed at it in excitement and suddenly a powerful lightning bolt came out of her finger and blew the car up. Luckily, there was nobody in it and nobody there to see. They both stared at each other grinning, smiles stretched all the way across their faces.  
  
A/N: R &R!!!!!!!!! I urged my lil bro to post this because I told him he would get lots of reviews 0_o R&R!!!! 


End file.
